


Running With The Wolves

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - Curses, Angst, Cryptid Kaito, Curses AU, Folklore, General Mythology & Folklore, Heiji slowly building a harem of friendship, Humor, Mythology - Freeform, POV Hattori Heiji, Pack Family, Spirits, Werewolf!Heiji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28090293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: On camping trip to Mount Ikoma, Hattori Heiji went missing.Two days later, there is a strange canine and a just as much strange figure waiting for Kudou Shinichi outside of the Mouri Detective agency.Then said canine talks in Heiji's voice.That's when Shinichi remembers that sleep deprivation can cause quite the hallucinations to your brain.
Relationships: Amuro Tooru | Furuya Rei & Hattori Heiji, Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, Hattori Heiji & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Hattori Heiji & Tooyama Kazuha, Hattori Heizou/Hattori Shizuka, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Mouri Kogorou & Mouri Ran, Kudou Yukiko & Kudou Yuusaku & Kuroba Chikage, Kudou Yukiko/Kudou Yuusaku, Kuroba Chikage & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid & Mouri Ran
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Spirited Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sylph_feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/gifts).



Kudou Shinichi wasn't sure what he was looking at.

Well. That's a lie.

He knows what he's seeing.

It's just that he's been having trouble getting sleep lately, so he's not entirely sure if his mind is playing tricks or not. On the other hand, ever since becoming 'Edogawa Conan', wether or not his sleeping schedule exists for today would be like playing a round of Russian Roulette. Or Mahjong against Ran. Or poker with Kaitou KID.

It's not like he didn't have a proper sleeping schedule before. He didn't throw himself at cases as much as he did before he had become Conan after all, and was lucky enough to not come across cases that took him more than a whole week. Before having to hide behind the alias 'Edogawa Conan', he had only dealt with homicide cases that he would come across. 

He didn't have to deal with hiding his identity, and he never thought he'd had to. Ever.

Even so, his sleepless night had taken to increase ever since the Mouri Agency had received a phone call from Hattori Heizou, two weeks ago...

\-------------------------------

"Hattori-keiji! Why are ya-" before Kogoro could finish his indignant question an unfamiliar voice is heard from the other hand, interrupting the old man's tirade before it can even begin.

No, not unfamiliar as in the voice. It was just that, Shinichi has never heard Heiji's father sound like that. Strained and urgent.

He exchanges a tired but worried glance with Ran.

Like he was worried sick.

"Your son-" Kogoro starts, suddenly looking more awake than earlier before. His hand snatches up the notebook laying on his desk, "Where and when have you last seen him? Where there any witnesses?" 

Shinichi would have felt proud by how professional Kogoro has grown to be were it not for the fact that his mind was reeling. That line of questioning was only used in particular situations, and these questions were being asked for _Hattori Heiji-_

"Has Heiji-kun...disappeared?" Ran whispers to him, genuinely asking _him_ instead of her father. It's something he's come to notice she's doing lately. She's started to treat him less and less like a child. Unlike the times she had suspicions of him before, however, she seems to be approaching him in a more cautious manner, like he's a frightened animal rather than someone keeping her in the dark.

Before he can either confirm, or try to bring up the energy to pretend he's clueless, Kogoro ends up being the one to answer instead. He confirms what Shinichi suspects.

"Apparently the West brat went missing. They found a trail of blood that matches up with his blood type. I'm going to investigate." then, he adds. "You can come too. Both of you." 

As Kogoro starts calling for a cab, and Shinichi immediately runs to get into proper clothing while Ran goes to her room, he has to wonder. 

Was the old man being considerate? Thinking that Shinichi and Heiji were friends?

\-------------------------------

There was indeed a blood trail in the woods that abruptly cut off out of no where. More than the blood trail itself, there was also the lucky charm Kazuha had made and the baseball cap Hattori wears to support Osaka's baseball team. Two things that Hattori would absolutely not leave behind under normal circumstances. 

Shinichi walks among the scene. Joins Kogoro and the other officers in on the search. Hattori Heizou looks worse and worse each second that passes with no visible signs of anything that might lead to where his son has disappeared to. No signs of struggles, no traces of anything unusual.

Except for the claw marks that belonged to wolves. That is what the ranger that was helping them search through Mount Ikoma identified it as. However, it was also too big to belong to a wolf. Shinichi checked it over several times to see if it was man made, or simply caused by friction, but there was no mistake. 

Which bought a horrible yet another horrible deduction and thought to his head.

_What if Hattori is-_

But he'd been wrong before. When the Shounen Tantei-dan had managed to solve something simple while he overcomplicated the problem, he had been proven that he could be wrong. Maybe there is another angle he should look at this from. 

Because Hattori is one of the people he can't afford to lose. Not like this. 

Kazuha cries in Ran's arms, trying to stay strong but failing. _Ah know he' okay_ she says. _He has to be okay_ she insists.

_Ah can' lose 'im._

Never like this.

\-------------------------------

It's been two days since Hattori Heiji has disappeared.

Hattori Heizou works tirelessly to search throughout all of Osaka. He has returned to the crime scene itself several times, just to make sure that there isn't something he missed. A mark. A hidden message. Anything that might be a quirk of Heiji's.

Nothing. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing at all.

Only that damned claw mark that may as well be the sign of-

_No._

_No don't give up on him._

Not for the first time, Heizou thinks of cased he had been a part of before. Specifically, he thinks of the cases were people have went missing, and he had to face their grieving families. And then he has to think of the privilege he has. How far others can go into searching for their lost loved ones without the influence he has.

It is not as though he didn't do his best, that he didn't grieve with those people that barely have a connection to him either.

_I have never understood more than I have now._

_Please don't let me understand the pain of losing a child._

\-------------------------------

It's been three days since Hattori Heiji has disappeared.

Hattori Shizuka does not give into grief. She stays strong for her husband. She stays strong Kazuha who is doing her best to stay just as strong as her. She stays strong for young Mouri, and for little Edogawa who have been staying with them this whole time.

Shizuka wakes up and does her usual routine. She practices her kendo in the morning. She styles her hair and dons her light make up, maskara and lipstick like the marks of warriors. She goes into the kitchen with Kazuha and helps her bake

She doesn't miss the way the small child critically examined the entirety of the Hattori household. She doesn't miss the traces of a small body going in and out of her sons room. She doesn't miss the way the child looks more and more frustrated, as frustrated as her husband is starting to feel.

_Come home._ She thinks. _Come back home Heiji._

_You have people waiting for you._

\-------------------------------

It's been a whole week since Hattori Heiji has disappeared.

Toyama Ginshiro presses a hand to his face. As much as the Sleeping Kogoro may have been trying, he proved to not be helpful in finding a clue in finding Hattori-kun. Well, he knew that it was unfair of him. It's just that the detective is so famous for solving the unsolvable, a new development for the past eight months. 

It's just that he's tired of seeing Kazuha try to choke back tears.

"You should rest." Heizou advises from where he's sitting besides him. "Mouri-san has the right idea when it comes to sleep at least. It's hard looking at the screen as it is, no need to make it worse on yourself-" 

Ginshiro immediately cuts him off. "Heizou, how long have we been friends?"

"I'm not leaving you alone in this."

_Come on, brat. Come home and stop making my daughter cry_

\-------------------------------

It's been a week and two days since Hattori Heiji has disappeared.

It's been a week and two days since Mouri Kogoro had spent time away from his own house for the sake of investigating Hattori Heiji's disappearance. He has shown concern over over imposing their stay at the Hattori residence, and the school hours Conan and Ran still need to go to. He still asks Ran if she wants to stay.

His daughter pauses, turns to Kazuha, who nods. He takes a look at Conan, who he knows likes the Hattori brat. He sees the same weary, blank gaze the child had adopted since he came to the Hattori residence stare back.

She agrees. Conan doesn't fight.

Kogoro hopes there won't be a dead body involved.

\-------------------------------

One week and three days.

Haibara Ai is tense, concerned. There are no traces of the Black Organization in this. None at all. Even so, Shinichi's able to pick up on her weariness. 

_Conan-kun_ Ayumi asks, _Are you doing okay? We heard what happened to Heiji-nii-san._

_No_ , he wants to say to the children who stare back at him wearily. _No, I'm not okay._

Instead he says _I'm sure they will find him._

\-------------------------------

One week and four.

_Is it the case of another Kudou Shinichi?_ few police men whisper.

_We should really stop letting detective teenagers in on cases._

\-------------------------------

And now, it has been two weeks since the last time Kudou Shinichi had slept.

Even then, before an indescribably whisper crawled into his ear and planted itself into his mind, he wasn't truly sleeping. And perhaps it was his sleep deprived state that compelled him to follow the command, the urge to walk out into the steps of the Mouri Agency in the middle of the night.

And that is why he's not sure if he's hallucinating when he sees an absolutely indescribable man, and a canine that can't seem to decide wether it should be a wolf or a dog. He doesn't mean that in a mixed breed way either. One blink it's a dog, the next it's a wolf. All he can tell is that it seems to be an adolescent. 

Then the canine opens its maw, teeth gleaming under the moonlight.

An Osakan accented familiar voice comes out of it.

"Oi, Kudou. Ya look terrible."

_"Hattori?!"_

What even is his life?


	2. Share Joy and Sorrow With the Okuri-Inu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He thinks he heard himself scream.
> 
> Tears were blurring his visions. The terror and pain didn't mix well together. 
> 
> _Die._
> 
> _I'm going to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *picks up dart* *throws at the mountains surrounding Osaka*
> 
> Mount Ikoma it is!

"Ah-urgh-" getting lost in the woods during a camping trip with Kazuha is one thing, Getting lost in the woods during a camping trip with Kazuha and then suddenly getting attacked? Completely a whole other matter.

Japan shouldn't even have wolves! Much less Mount Ikoma! 

It's official. He's cursed. It's all Kudo's fault. He's going to blame Kudou if- no, when he gets out of this alive.

"Urgh..." his vision wavers, trying to scramble upright as he instinctively feels the damn thing draw nearer. There is pain in what feels like everywhere, and he thinks the blood loss is getting to him through the adrenaline, but priorities. Giant weird canine wolf thingy trying to kill him, eat him alive. Or maybe just enjoying his torment.

Come to think of it, he's usually pretty good with following directions. He knows how to scope out an area, memorize some landmarks at the very least. He ain't a detective for nothing after all.

Not to mention, he'd only walked a short distance from the campsite before everything suddenly turned unfamiliar. No matter which direction he walked in, the forest seemed to change itself, mocking his attempts to find a way out.

Really, he wouldn't be surprised if he was actually stuck in one place. 

After that he decided to stop at one place, and check if he has a signal...of course, he didn't. After that, he checked the transmitter Kudo' had given him before.

Static. No dice. Nada. Nothing.

And if that wasn't weird enough already, the usual survival tactics Heiji would use when it comes to getting lost in a forest ended up proving to be useless. When he tried reading the stars, because it was nearing night, all he could see was a full moon. A bunch of clouds, zero stars.

There shouldn't be a full moon tonight. Let alone a super blood moon.

The trees themselves had turned into something ashen. Charcoal like bark. Lifeless, and no moss that tells him where he should go. He tried to retrace his footsteps, but it proved to make him walk around in circles.

It was after he fully confirmed something was indeed wrong that the wolf appeared. A wolf, so gigantic in size that Heiji was certain that Wolf Encounter 101 wouldn't work. Still, he tried anyway, because running was the absolute last thin' one should do in a wold encounter. It just makes them think you're prey, and convinces them to truly hunt you down. And something big as that? Nope.

So, Heiji naturally did the following;

  * He maintained eye contact. Well. He tried to. Those eyes were...unnatural in a way that is unnerving. And it's pupils were...swirling? Shifting? Whatever they were doin', it made Heiji end up breakin' eye contact several times. 



  * The next step would be making himself look larger but......the thin' looked like it was gettin' bigger, its mouth stretchin' open in a way to show off what looked to be..8 inch fangs....



  * At this point his instincts were screamin' at him to run, the wolf startin' to look like it was honest to Kami laughin' at his efforts to not tremble in fear. However, there is one last thin' to do to intimidate a wolf away as much as possible.



Yeah that's right.

Throw a rock, actually fight back to show that you're too dangerous to be hunted, bark back or somethin'.

Except Heiji's not that stupid. No. Whatever this thing was, was not a wolf. It certainly looked like a wolf but....it shifted too much. Heck, he doesn't think that's an animal either.

At this point it's clear. He's screwed.

.........

A quick glance to the ground. "...Well a regular stick will have to do." A kendo stick, sword even, would be better, but he doesn't have that choice. Running is just as stupid as the idea as fighting this thing, and he's going to take what he can get. The canine lets out a creepy humanoid laugh, amused as much as it was excited, sharp claws digging into the rough earth. It's tail shifted, making a wagging motion as the head lowered down, and the sharp grin widened. 

' _What did I say to Kazuha before this?'_ is the thought that comes into mind, suddenly. He feels disattached as he lowers himself to the ground, carefully not breaking eye contact any more than was necessary and snatching the branch off. It wasn't sharp. Felt a bit lighter than what he's used to using as a weapon. 

But this wasn't the first time he had to improvise, and it was thick enough that he felt better about whatever chances there are for his survival. No, he doesn't need to think about what he last said to Kazuha, because it won't be the last. He will make sure of it.

He has to, even as all his instincts scream that everything he's seeing is very much real, and that death is a lot closer to him. _I wonder if a dying message can reach-_ he stops that thought. No. He's going to fight like he's prepared to live. Not to die. 

And with that thought in mind, he had readied himself.

The giant canine cackled in clear amusement, it’s tail wagging in a manner that’s not unlike a dogs. “That eagah tah maim me ha?” Heiji says, a chuckle thrumming out as the stress of the situation starts getting to him. He’s allowed hysterical breakdowns when he’s in the danger of dying and doesn’t even know what the cause will even be.

As if he took Heiji's speech as a sign to attack, the wolf charged forward.

\------------------------

Predictably, painfully predictably, it didn't last long before it had bitten and made half of his shoulder disappear, rendering his arm useless and himself in tears. He had managed to at least stab it in the stomach and the eye before he had gotten severely injured. Fat lot of good that did.

He thinks he heard himself scream.

After wards it was a struggle of writhing underneath the giant wolf, using the poor excuse of a stick to keep those growing jaws at bay with his one good arm.

Tears were blurring his visions. The terror and pain didn't mix well together. 

_Die._

_I'm going to die._

And then.

He finds the energy to give a kick.

Suddenly he's trashing. He's not thinking anymore. Not even panicking. Only struggling to live. 

Struggling to defy what has already been set. 

The struggle makes him bleed everywhere from his gaping wound. 

But it's not the struggle that ends up getting the monster off of him. No. 

It's Kazuha's good luck charm that does it.

There is a sudden howl of what sounds like surprise, and perhaps pain, and the thing is off him. The charm snaps from his neck as the canine's claws catches onto it in the process of leaping away, and it ends on the ground. Heiji doesn't really register it. He registers that he's free. And that he's in agonizing pain.

He scrambles with one arm, sides bleeding from sharp claws, but fully functional legs and adrenaline upright.

After that, he does his best to run out of there.

Everything seems to shift again, but he doesn't pay attention to it. Not even to how the blood trail he leaves behind gets cut off.

\------------------------

Which leads up to where he is now, stumbling. In absolute, agonizing pain that makes his vision tunnel. He's so, so tired....

"A valiant effort, child."

His breath becomes unsteady at the voice. It sounds almost like a sneer. And very similar to the cackle of the canine.

He stumbles in his attempt to go faster but then everything spins as he's pushed down, his vision swimming.

Agonizing pain shooting up all over him.

"You shall be the next bearer of my curse." it snarls with triumph, right into his ear. "The way you cling to life shall enrich me."

He attempts to struggle still, barely hearing what is being said. There are tears from the pain of his wounds. There are tears from the sorrow of not being able to say so many things to Kazuha. There are tears from guilt because Kudou's case was hard enough as it is without losing a pair of eyes on the case. 

_Ah wanted to at leas' say Good bye to mah parents'._

"You will be reborn."

There is the sound of a sharp chomp.

\------------------------

He wakes up again.

'What? Whaz happenin'?' He can't tell. The world looks so much bigger, and...and he was...covered in fur? Very dark fur, from what he can tell.

_**???????????????** _

"Huh, whose kid is this?" Heiji flinches in surprise at an indescribably voice that comes from besides him. "Okuri?... No. You're one of her turned ones."

He growls instinctively as a blurry hand appears in front of his vision. Catching himself in surprise, he wonders if he's really become a dog.

"Come now." Heiji looks up, seeing...something person shaped in front of him. "I know it's hard to think. You've been through..." the voice turns sympathetic "A very harsh experience. But you musn't forget your humanity. You can talk, can't you?" they prompt him. 

He opens his jaw, tries to work his vocal chords, and only manages to give a pathetic whine. 

"Try again." they told him patiently. "Try remembering how it feels to talk as a person. The contrast may help."

So he tries. He tries again. And finally, there is something that sounds more like _him._

"Ah..." comes out, and when they somehow manage to give him a look despite their obscure features he continues. "Thank ya..."

"It's no problem. Kind of my job." the other says. "Now, first things first, pick a fake name besides your real one. Mine's Kuro."

"Ha?" 

"Trust me." they muse, and their grin is sharp through the obscurity "You don't want to know what Curses can be done with your name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okuri-inu, literally escorting dog but also known as escorting wolf depending on the area. Also called 'Yama-inu'(wild dog, wolf) or 'the ōkami'(the wolf).
> 
> Closely follows people who walk on mountain paths at night time, if they fall over the wolf eats them, but if they pretend they're simply taking a short break the wolf does not attack.


End file.
